


Metaphor of Make Believe

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Knotting, mention of MPREG, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Has it taken? Is this it? The one knotting that will seal the deal, despite all the ones that did not since they started doing this? Newt blinks at the coffered ceiling above him. Is he wishing too hard for this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=1022923#cmt1022923
> 
> omega Newt wants to have alpha Graves' pups

Graves is in the shower, his voice a low hum of something playing on the afternoon radio. It is starting to rain outside, but Newt can't care enough to get out of bed to close the windows. He is still spread naked on the Egyptian cotton sheets because sleeping with Percival Graves means nothing short of the best, idly tracing the curve of his lower abdomen.  
  
Has it taken? Is this it? The one knotting that will seal the deal, despite all the ones that did not since they started doing this? Newt blinks at the coffered ceiling above him. Is he wishing too hard for this? In his mind's eye, he can see it so very clearly; their pups three in all, two with his hair and one with Percival's, one his love for creatures big and small, two who shadow their father constantly. Newt can see their smiles, tastes their names in his mouth, the way his pups can, could exist if he could just only...  
  
Turning to his side, he throws open the floodgates in his mind. What if he is the problem? There is definitely nothing wrong with Percival. He is, after all, the most eligible Alpha in New York City. And here he was, knotting Newt (Newt!) of all people, of all the potentially suitable Omegas, Newt is the one that knows the shape, the girth, the virility of his knot. He shudders a little, rubbing his slick inner thighs together.   
  
What if his body is the reason they aren't, they can't... Newt clenches his fists, squeezing his eyes shut. It is a probability he cannot accept or bear to think about. No. He cannot believe that so he mustn't and he won't. The emotion burns in his chest, souring the pleasant numbness. He presses the heel of a palm to his stomach, pushing his unspoken worries into the give of his flesh.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He stiffens, eyes opening and flickering to where Graves is leaning against the door frame, towelling off the moisture from his shower. The room smells like oranges. The kind that Graves keeps feeding him in bed. "Nothing." He says, turning on to his back. Newt can tell that his attempt at nonchalance is not bought but will be tolerated for now.  
  
Graves tosses the towel back into the bathroom, climbing back into bed with Newt. He smiles, easy and sweet, welcoming his lover back into his arms. "You just showered." He reminds Graves, arching his neck to accept the kisses pressed to his skin by that wickedly clever mouth.  
  
"Yes," Graves murmurs, sliding his thighs apart and slotting himself back into the cradle of Newt's hips, "But I need to be in you again." He dips one hand to guide the head of his cock, teasing Newt's still slick hole.   
  
His eyes flutter shut at the sensation. Digging his nails into Graves' shoulders, he tilts his hips to better accept Graves. "Come on."  
  
The hand on his abdomen, right where he had pressed his own, startles a gasp out of him. "This time." Graves says and it sounds like a promise. Newt sighs, turning his face to the side.   
  
"This time."


End file.
